Evrenos Bey
" Bil ki bir memlekete bey olmak iki kefeli bir terazidir. Bir kefesi Cennet , bir kefesi Cehennemdir. Şunlardan ola gör kim Peygamber Hazretleri anın bir günün altmış yıl ibadetten saymıştır. Ve bu pendimi bil ki Rumeli vilayetleri uzak yerlerdir. Onların tedbir ve tedarikleri ve siyaset emrinde elbette seyfü kalem ehlinden nice kimselere muhtaç olasın. Sakınasın, hiç halkı mal sevmekten özge azdırıcı olmaz. Dünya için din emrinden göz yuman Allah Teala korkusun unutur. Ve bu hususlara değme bir kimesneye itimada itikar etmiyesin. Çün bazı kimesneler gündüz saim, gece kaim görünür amma haddi zatında puta tapar. Anın gibilerden sakınasın. Zinhar ve zinhar bir kimesnenin zahir haline bakıp aldanmıyasın. Nitekim Hazreti Ömer İbn el Hattab, Rebi'ibn Ziyad'ın zahir haline bakıp aldandı. Anlardan hisse alasın. Ve her kaçan bir kimseyi bir canibe vekil edip göndermek ve kullanmak istedikte evvelden bildiğin haline itimat eyleme, caiz ki sonradan bir türlü dahi ola. Zira beni Ademin bedeni bir halden hale intikal edip berkarar olmadığı gibi ol halinde dahi berkarar değildir, elbette bir halden bir hale intikal etmektedir. Pes vekil edip işe kullandığın kimesnenin ahvaline göz kulağ tutagör. Şimdiki ahvali eski ahvaline uyar mı? Ona göre sözüne amel eyle, kimesneye garez olmasın ve bu pendimi bil ki kaçan etrafı memlekete koduğun vekillerin iyi kimesneler ola. Reayanın da hali iyi olup ve beyler vekilleri çırağı dinlenir, alem yaman olur; ve her birine emreyle eli altında olan Müslümanları karındaşları gibi bilip vesair Reayayı rıfk ile tutsunlar. Zulm'ü teaddi üzerine olmasınlar. Kıyamet gününde gökten kar yağar gibi kütüb'ü amel yaydığı günü ansınlar ve halkın fukarasın gözlesinler, anları kifayet miktarı zahirelerinden tedarik eylesinler. Fukara Allah Teala Hazretlerinin sevgilileridir. Fakirlik belasına sabrederler, elinde dünyası çok olanın dünyasına nazar etmezler, kendi hallerine şakirdirler, şükrederler, hususa umuma Rumeline Şeyhül İslam tayin olunan mefnari füdela Elvan Fakih'e ögle riayet eyle ve gözle, Ulemaye izamıki veresei seyyidül enamdır, Kemali lütfu şefkat ile meri ve mahmi tutup ibkayı dini mübin ve icrayı şeri metin anların vucud şerif ve enfasi latifeleri bereketinde bilinip hatırı atırların rencide etmekten begayet hazer edesin." =VP= Gazi Evrenos Bey veya Hacı Evrenos (1288-1417) Osmanlı Devletinin ilk yüzyılına bir kumandan. Evrenos Ailesinin kökeni Oğuzların Bozok - Kayı boyundan gelmektedirler. Boz Oklu Han, Evrenosoğulları'nın bilinen en eski atasıdır. Gazi Evrenos, Boz Oklu Han'ın Vırsk Han, Kasun Han, Yoregür Han, Pranko İsa Bey, Koç Demir Han, Ozar Han ve Gündüz Alp Han adlı 7 oğlundan Pranko İsa Bey'in tek oğludur. Günümüz Evrenosoğulları Gazi Evrenos'un soyundan gelmektedirler. 1302 ve 1361 yılları arasında Karesioğulları Beyliği'ne hizmet etmiş olan bu Türkmen ailesi , Orhan Gazi'nin Karesi Beyliği'ni ilhak etmesi üzerine Gazi Evrenos Bey'in Pranko İsa Bey önderliğinde Osmanlı Devleti'nin hizmetine girmişlerdir. İsa Bey'in ön adı Dimetoka 'nın altı km doğusunda Meriç nehri yakınındaki Sırcık veya Kırcık adıyla anılan ve şimdiki adı Prangi olan kasaba adından gelmektedir . Gazi Evrenos Bey ve oğulları, Osmanlı Devleti'nin Mihaloğulları, Malkoçoğulları ve Turahanlıoğulları ile birlikte ilk akıncı ailelerindendirler. İsa Bey, şehzade Süleyman Gazi ile birlikte Rumeli fetihlerine katılmış ve bir akında Bulgaristan 'ın Radovişte şehri civarında şehit düşmüştür. Gazi Evrenos Bey'in Hayatı Gazi Evrenos Bey 1288 yılında Balıkesir'de doğmuş 1417 yılında Vardar Yenicesi'nde (bugün Yunanistan'ın Giannitsa şehri) ölmüştür . Evrenos Bey'in asıl ismi Evren'dir . Bazı kaynaklara göre eski Rumcada "Bey" anlamina gelen "os" eki Evren Bey'e Orhan Gazi'nin oğlu Süleyman Paşa ile yaptıklari Rumeli seferleri sırasında yöre halkına adil davranışlarından ötürü Rum yerli halk tarafından verilmiştir. Aşıkpaşazade'de ismi Evrenuz olarak geçmekte, 'Evren' ve 'Uz' kelimelerinden bileştirilmiş olabileceğini düşündürmektedir . İsmini Bizans tarihçileri Avrenezis veya Verenezis, Batılı tarihçiler de Vrenez şeklinde yazarlar . Gazi Evrenos 129 yaşına dek yaşamış dört Osmanlı padişahına hizmet etmiştir: Orhan Gazi, I. Murat, I. Bayezıt ve I. Mehmet. Orhan Gazi'nin oğlu Süleyman Gazi'nin Sultan I. Murat'ın hükümdar olup Rumeli'ye gelmesine kadarki dönemde, karşı saldırılara maruz kalarak bir süre gerileyen Osmanlılar için hasıl olan tehlikeli durum Evrenos Bey ile Hacı İlbey 'in ciddi faaliyetleriyle önlenmiştir. Osmanlı hükümdarı I. Sultan Murad Rumeli'ye geçtiğinde Evrenos Bey Keşan ve İpsala 'yı zaptetmiş, sonra Edirne üzerine yürüyen Türk kuvvetlerinin sol koluna tayin edilip ileri fırlayarak, doğu Makedonya 'daki Sırp kuvvetlerinin Osmanlı ordusuna yapmaları muhtemel saldırıları önlemekle görevlendirilmiştir. Evrenos Bey'i daha sonra Serez 'de akıncı kumandanı olarak görüyoruz. İkinci defa zaptedilen Serez'i kendisine merkez yapan Evrenos Makedonya'ya yaptığı akınlarla mühim şehir ve kasabaları elde etmiştir. Evrenos Bey takriben 1385'de vezir Çandarlı Halil Hayreddin Paşa ile Makedonya harekatına katılmış ve ikinci defa Manastır elde edilmiş ve Hayreddin Paşa ile birlikte Arnavutluk 'ta Elbasan taraflarına ve daha batıya kadar gitmiştir. Bundan sonra Evrenos Bey hacca gitmiş ve buradan dönüşte Birinci Kosova Muharebesi ne denk gelen günlere rastlamış ve bu muharebede kendisinin tecrübelerinden yararlanılmıştır. Kosova muharebesinden sonra Yıldırım'ın hükümdar olmasını müteakip Vodina ve Çitroz kasabalarını elde eden Evrenos Bey, 1390'dan itibaren beş, altı sene mütemadi olarak Arnavutluk'a akın yapmış 1396'da Niğbolu Savaşı nda ve Eflak seferinde bulunmuştur. Evrenos Bey Ankara Savaşı 'ndan sonra şehzadeler arasındaki mücadelede Süleyman Çelebi 'den sonra ihtiyarlığına binaen bu gailelere karışmak istememiş ise de Rumeli'de hükümdar olan Musa Çelebi 'nin kendisine baskı yapması üzerine el altından Çelebi Mehmet tarafını tutmuş ve Rumeli'deki harekat tarzı hakkında Çelebi Mehmet'e yol göstermiş ve onun planı üzere Çelebi Mehmet'in Rumeli'ye geçerek Sırp hududuna gelmesi üzerine diğer uçbeyleriyle beraber kendisine iltihak etmiştir. Evrenos Bey hayli yaşlı olduğu halde Kasım 1417'de vefat ederek Vardar Yenicesi'ndeki türbesine defnedilmiştir. Evrenos Bey 'in burada türbesinden başka cami, medrese ve imareti ile diğer bazı yerlerde hayırlı tesisleri vardır. Tarihler, Sultan Murad Hüdavendigar 'ın oğlu Yıldırım Bayezid'i evlendirdiği zaman Evrenos Bey'in düğün hediyesi olarak elbiselik kumaşlardan başka yüz genç erkek ve yüz genç kız köle ve cariye takdim ettiğini; bu yüz köleden on kölenin elinde içi altın dolu altın tepsi ve on kız cariye elinde yine içleri altınla dolu on altın tepsi bulunduğunu, diğer sekseninin ellerinde de gümüş ibrik ve gümüş maşrapalar bulunduğunu anlatır. Sultan Murad Evrenos'un getirdiği saçıyı davetine icabet eden Mısır, Karaman, Hamidoğlu ve sair elçilere verdiği gibi, bütün elçilerin getirdikleri hediyeleri de Evrenos Bey'e vermiştir. Yine Evrenos'un getirdiği altınların bir kısmını elçilere, ve mütebakisini ulemaya ve fukaraya dağıtmıştır. Bu anekdot Osmanlı'nın daha ilk yüzyılında ulaştığı zenginlik derecesini ispatlaması bakımından önemlidir. Evrenos ailesinin Osmanlı Devletine hizmetleri Evrenos Bey'den sonra Osmanlı Devletinin hizmetinde Rumeli'de akıncı kumandanı olarak Evrenos'un oğulları İkiyürekli Ali Bey ve Evrenosoğlu İsa Bey'leri görüyoruz. Bunlardan Ali Bey babasının yanında yetişmiş ve ondan sonra Rumeli'nin meşhur akıncı kumandanlarından olmuştur. II. Murad zamanında 1430'da Selanik'in zaptında hizmeti görüldüğü gibi, Macaristan'a ve Arnavutluk'a yapmış olduğu müthiş akınlarıyla da dikkati çekmiştir. Ali Bey özellikle 1437'de yaptığı Macaristan akınından 70.000 esir ve hesapsız ganimet malıyla dönmüştür. Bundan sonra Belgrad 'ı ilk defa kuşatmış ise de Haçlı Seferinin çıkması üzerine kuşatmayı kaldırmaya mecbur olmuştur. İstanbul'un fethinde ve 1462'de Fatih Sultan Mehmet zamanında Eflak seferi nde bulunmuştur. Vefatı tarihi belli olmayıp kabri Vardar Yenicesi'ndedir. Dukas'ın ve ondan naklen Hammer ve diğer bazı tarihçilerin, Fatih'in cülusunda boğdurttuğu kardeşinin Evrenosoğlu Ali Bey eliyle olduğunu ve ertesi gün de Ali Beyi idam ettirdiği hakkında kayıtları yanlış olup, zaten uçbey olan Ali Bey'in 1462 Eflak seferinde bulunduğuna göre bu şehzadeyi boğanın başka birisi olduğu açıktır. Evrenos Bey'in diğer oğlu İsa Bey de akıncı sancak beylerinden olup 1434 ve 1438 yıllarında Arnavutluk harekatında ve 1443'de Haçlılarla yapılan Morova muharebesinde bulunmuştur. Haçlı kumandanı János Hunyadi'nin taarruzu esnasında padişahın huzurunda yapılan görüşmede savunma savaşı yapılmasını tavsiye etmiş ve aksi düşünceler önerenlere karşı tavsiyesi kabul edilmiştir. Vefatı biraderi Ali Bey'den sonra olup Vardar Yenicesi'ndeki türbesine gömülmüştür. İsa Bey'in de burada cami ve imareti vardır. Daha sonra Ali Bey'in oğullarından Ahmet ve Evrenos Beyler ve Ahmed Bey'in oğulları Musa ve Süleyman Beyler sancak beyliği yaparak 16. yüzyıl başlarına kadar faal hizmet görmüşlerdir. Şemseddin künyeli Emir-i Kebir Evrenosoğlu Ahmed Bey'in 1498 tarihli vakfiyesinde Vardar Yenicesi'nde cami, medrese, imaret yaptırdığı görülmektedir. Vakfına oğlu Musa Bey'i mütevelli koymuştur. Vefatı 1502 tarihinden evveldir. Evrenosoğulları ailesi Rumeli'de evlad-ı fatihan teşkilatının başında olarak 19. yüzyıl ortalarına kadar gelmişlerdir. Gazi Evrenos'un oğlu İkiyürekli Ali Bey, torunu Gazi Ahmed Bey ve torununun oğlu Musa Bey Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşüne dek devlete çeşitli hizmetlerde bulunmuş Evrenosoğulları'nın en ünlülerindendirler. Evrenos ailesinin üyeleri, Gazi Ahmed Bey'in torunun oğlu Ahmed Bey'in Muhammed'in kızı Fatma'nın soyundan gelen bir aile üyesi ile evlenmesi sonucunda Şerif unvanı almışlardır. Kaynaklar * İ.H. Uzunçarşılı, İslam Ansiklopedisi, Cilt IV, 414-18 * I. Melikoff, Encyclopedia of Islam, second edition, Vol. 2, 720-1 * Vasilis Demetriades, The Tomb of Ghazi Evrenos Bey at Yenitza and Its Inscription (Gazi Evrenos'un Yenice'deki mezarı ve üzerindeki yazıt), Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 39, No.2, pp. 328-332 , 1976 (*.pdf dokümanı) Dış bağlantılar * The Ottoman Conquest of Thrace, Aspects of Historical Geography - yüksek lisans tezi, yazar: Georgios C. Liakopoulos * http://www.osmanlimedeniyeti.com bg:Евренос el:Γαζή Αχμέτ Εβρενός en:Gazi Evrenos it:Evrenos Bey ru:Эвренос sq:Ali bej Evrenozi =WP= Evrenos (Gazi Hadji Evrenos Bey; b. at 1288 in the Karasi Emirate, d. at 17 November 1417 in Yenice-i Vardar) was an Ottoman military commander, with an unlikely longevous career and lifetime. He served as general under Süleyman Pasha, Murad I, Bayezid I, Süleyman Çelebi and Mehmed I. Byzantine sources mention him as Εβρενός, Ἀβρανέζης, Βρανέζης, Βρανεύς (?), Βρενέζ, Βρενέζης, Βρενές. A persistent Greek legend maintains that Evrenos' father was a certain Ornos, renegade Byzantine governor of Prusa who defected to the forces of Osmanli, and then on to Karasi, after the fall of Prusa, in 1326.P. Voutierides, “Neai Ellenikai Poleis-Yenitsa” Panathinaia 25 (1912-13), p. 210. He was known as Isa Bey Prangi, buried in the village of Prangi (also known as Sırcık or Kırcık in Ottoman sources), a busy ferry-place on the Evros river about east from Didymoteicho. Stanford J. Shaw and Joseph von Hammer regard Evrenos as a Byzantine/Greek convert to Islam.Stanford J. Shaw: History of the Ottoman Empire and Modern Turkey. Volume 1, Empire of the Gazis: The Rise and Decline of the Ottoman Empire 1280–1808. Cambridge University Press, 1977.Joseph von Hammer: Geschichte des Osmanischen Reiches. Zweite verbesserte Ausgabe Bd. I - IV. Hartlebens, Pesth 1836. (Serbo-Croatian edition by Nerkez Smailagić. Zagreb, 1979.) Οriginally, Gazi Evrenos was a noble dignitary, a beg in Karesi, joining the Ottomans only after their conquest of the beylik in 1345. He led many crucial Ottoman campaigns and battles in Rumelia, Thrace, Thessaly, Macedonia and Serbia. After having participated in the Ottoman conquest of Adrianopolis in 1362, Evrenos was appointed to Ucbeyi (Marcher Lord) of Thessaly. He and his akincis fought in the Battle of Kosovo (1389) and the Battle of Nicopolis (1396). Evrenos conquered Keşan, İpsala, Komotini, Feres, Xanthi, Maroneia, Serres, Monastir, and, in 1397, Corinth. He founded the town Yenice-i Vardar, modern Giannitsa.Machiel Kiel, "Yenice Vardar (Vardar Yenicesi-Giannitsa): A forgotten Turkish cultural centre in Macedonia of the 15th and 16th century,” Studia Byzantina et Neohellenica Neerlandica 3 (1973): 303. The Greek inhabitants of Gianitsa (Ottoman: Yenice Vardar) down to this century displayed reverence for "Gazi Baba," that is, "papa Gazi". Gazi Evrenos Bey was father of seven sons (Khidr-shah, Isa, Suleyman, Ali, Yakub, Barak, Begdje) and several daughters. Among the numerous descendants of lord Gazi Evrenos, apparently the memory of some has dived into oblivion, as their deeds got incorporated into the achievements of their illustrious forefather. This explains the legendary, yet unlikely, 129-year lifespan of lord Gazi. Together with the Mikhal-oghullari, Malkoz-oghullari and the Turakhan-oghullari, Evrenos' descendants, the Evrenos Oghullari (Evrenosoğulları), constitute one of the four ancient families, that effectively formed the Ottoman warrior nobility. Gazi Evrenos died at an advanced age in Yenice-i Vardar. He was buried in a mausoleum there in 1417. The mausoleum survives but was badly mutilated in 19th century and served for a time as an agricultural store. As one of the most successful Ottoman commanders, Evrenos acquired a considerable amount of wealth and founded numerous endowments (awqaf). Several monuments attributed to him survive in southeastern Europe. Of primary importance is his mausoleum, or türbe, with its accompanying epitaph in Giannitsa. A hammam of Evrenos stands to the south of the mausoleum. Two other monuments stand in Greek Thrace.Machiel Kiel, “The Oldest Monuments of Ottoman-Turkish Architecture in the Balkans: The Imaret and the Mosque of Ghazi Evrenos Bey in Gümülcine (Komotini) and the Evrenos Bey Khan in the Village of Ilıca/Loutra in Greek Thrace” Sanat Tarihi Yıllıġı, Kunsthhistorische Forschungen 12 (Istanbul, 1983): pp. 117-138. References External links * Mausoleum of Gazi Evrenos in Giannitsa (Yenitsa), Greece. See also * Lala Shahin Pasha * Çandarlı Kara Halil Hayreddin Pasha * Umur the Lion bg:Евренос el:Γαζή Αχμέτ Εβρενός it:Evrenos Bey ru:Эвренос sq:Ali bej Evrenozi tr:Gazi Evrenos Bey Kosova Savaşı ve Murad-ı Hüdavendigâr'ın Şehadeti Daha şehzade iken Rumeli'de birçok akın ve sefere katılarak, bu topraklan yakından tanıyan I. Murad , babası Orhan Gazi'den sonra tahta geçince (1362), yapacağı fütuhat için harekat merkezini Bursa'dan Edirne 'ye nakletti. '''O sıralarda Akıncılar kuzeyde Tuna , batıda Dalmaçya kıyılarına kadar tüm Balkanlarda faaliyet halindedir. Sultan Murad'ın Balkanlardaki başarıları ve geniş mikyastaki muvaffakiyeti, Avrupa'da hayret ve korku uyandırmıştı. '''Türkler bu ilk hareketlerinde Batı Avrupa milletleriyle bir hadise çıkarmamağa dikkat etmişler ve bu suretle onların Balkan devletleriyle beraber kendi aleyhlerinde hareket etmeleri ihtimalini önlemişlerdir. Bundan dolayı Batılı tarihçilerin de söyledikleri gibi, Osmanlı fetih plânları pek hesaplı ve muvaffakiyetli olarak tatbik edilmektedir. (1) Osmanlılar kafi suretle Balkanlarda yerleşme siyaseti takip ettiklerinden S'ultan Murad, çok mühim miktarda Türk göçmenini, Anadolu'dan Rumeli'ye nakletti. '''Türk fütuhat plânı ve istikametinin belli olması, Papa'yı harekete geçirdi. Papanın teşvikiyle Macar, Arnavut, Çek, Leh (Polonyalı), Sırp, Bosna kuvvetleri, Balkanlarda Osmanlı varlığına karşı harekete geçtiler. Düşman ordusuna Sup kralı Lazar komuta ediyordu. Müttefikler 100.000, Türkler 60.000 askerle harbe girmişİerdi. Harp meydanı olan "Kosova Sahrası " Mitroviçe ile Üsküp arasında ve Priştine 'nin batısındadır. I. Murad burada şehid olduğu için sonradan bu ovaya "Meşhed'i Hüdavendigâr " denilmiştir. (2) Osmanlı öncü kuvvetlerinin başında, Balkanları karış karış tanıyan akına komutanlarından Evrenos Bey olup, ileri harekatın da düşman askerini görmüş ve Hünkara haber vermişti. Hünkar ise "hemen tanışmak gerek" dedi. Evrenuz Bey eytdi "'Sultanım... Şimdi gün kızgun-dur ve "leşker yorgundur ve adüv azgundur. Bugün ârâm idelim (dinlenelim.) İrte gün Allah'a tevekkül idüp, tekbir getürüp can ve başoynadırız'"dedi.(3) Bundan sonra Hünkar , oğlu Bayezid le düşmanı kontrol için bir tepeye çıktı. "'Gördüler ki ruy-ı zemin güya bir demir deryası olmuş'." (4) Sultan Murad : "'Bu melun ne çok leşker cerri-eylemiş. Biz ki bu vehide leşker cem'itdük, hiç bunun fevkinde leşker cem' olunmaz sanurdum',(5) diye hayretini izhar etti. Murad, düşman çokluğundan kendi için değil, teb'asına, halkına bir zarar gelir endişesiyle hüzünlüydü.(6) ' Sonra ellerini açtı: “İ'lahi. Nur-ı Muhammed hürmeti içün bu müminlere sen inayet kıl. Beni müminlerin helakine sebep kılma." dedi. Toplanan harp meclisinde, takip edilecek plan belirlendikten sonra Murad, komutanlarına şöyle hitap etti: "'''Tûl-ı ömrümde bunca gazalar itdüm. Gayem bu gazada şehid olup, iyü adla âlemden göçem. Ve her dirliğin ahiri ölmek olduktan sonra ne teşviş çekmek gerek.." Gece karanlığı basıp, askerler yattıktan sonra İki rekat namaz kılıp, yüzünü toprak üzerine koyup" ol karanlık gicenün içinde naliş ve tazarru idüp eytdi; ilahi..Mülk ve kul senündür. Sen kime istersen virirsin. Ben dahi naçiz bir kulunam. Mülk ve mal benim maksudum değildir. Buraya kul karavaş içün gelmedüm. Heman halis ve muhlis senün rızanı isterem Yarab..Beni bu müslümanlara kurban eyle. Tek bu müminleri küffar elinde mağlub idüp helak eyleme. .Bunları mansur ve muzaffer eyle. Asakir-i İslam içün teslim-i ruha razıyım. Tek bu müminlerin ölümin bana gösterme. Evvel beni gazi kıldun, ahir şehadet nasip e't" dedi.(7) Onun bu isteği ile ilgili olarak Namık Kemal şöyle der: "'Murad Gazi, şehid olmak istedi. Fakat aciz insanlar gibi, dünyanın elemlerinden kurtulmak, ahiretin emellerine nail olmak için istemedi. Milletinin şanını, ikbalini ve arşı alaya haysiyet ve şerefi ile yükselmek istedi. Büyük kalp ve ruhların bir hali ve bir zamanı vardır ki her türlü ilgilerinden sıyrılıp yüksek temayülleri ile tenha kalınca, yüksele yüksele, gerçekten Allah'a yaklaşır. İşte, insan vicdanının gaybın inayetlerine mazhar olduğu zamanlar, bu zamanlardır. Anlaşılan Sultan Murad da o gece öyle bir İncizap devrinde, öyle bir istiğrak zamanında idi.(8) Başkomutan olan Sultan Murad, mutad üzere ordu merkezinde yer almıştı. Ordunun içinde "cesetteki ruh" gibi duran hünkârın önünde yeniçeriler ve onların önünde toplar vardı.(9) Düşman kuvvetinin çok faz¬la olması bir ara hükümdarı tereddüde düşürmüştü. Vezir-i azam Ali Paşa : "Muharebe de çokluğa bakılmaz, yardım ve zafer ancak Allah'ın tevfiki iledir. Ve Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir. Hünkarım, Allah'a şükürler olsun ki, ömrümüz boyunca mansur ve muzaffer ola-geldik. Yine zaferin bizim olması ümit olunur. '(9) dedi. 20 Haziran 1389 günü, düşmanın atmış olduğu topla başlayan savaş, Türk ordusunun kahramanlığı ve harp plânının mükemmel suretle düzenlenmiş ve tatbik edilmiş olması sayesinde, üstün kuvvetlere sahip olan düşman bozulmuş ve süratle çekilmeğe başlamışlardı. Kosova Muharebesi sekiz saat sürmüştür. Sultan Murad, bir şükrane olarak harp sahasını gezerken "'ehl-i Islâmın mansur olduklarına mesrur olup, secdei şükür eyledi. Cenkten evvel dergâh-ı Hak'dan şehadet reca eylemişler idi. Bu vaki olmayınca mahzun oldular. (10) Sahrayı gezerken hep bunu düşünüyordu. (11)Bu esnada Miloş Obiliç adında yaralı bir Sırp asilzadesi, Sultan Murad'a birşey söylemek ister gibi yaklaşmış ve Gazi Hünkan hançerlemistir. Muharebe henüz bitmediğinden ağır yaralı olmasına rağmen savaşın sonuna ve kafi zafere kadar emir ve kumandayı elinden bırakmadı. Az sonra vefat eden Hünkarın iç organları, vefat ettiği yere gömülmüş ve üzerine türbe yapılarak zamanımıza kadar "Meşhed-i Hüdavendigar " adıyla devam etmiştir. (12) 30 yıllık hükümdarlık devresi, durup dinlenmeden hep savaş, meydanlarında geçtikten sonra yine bu maksatla çok uzaklardaki bir meydan savaşında muzaffer olduktan sonra şehid edilen tam manâsıyla memleketi uğrunda ve ordusunun başında canını feda etmiş bulunan Murad Hûdavendigar'ın bu akıbeti dost, düşman herkeste derin akisler bırakmıştır. Onun hakkında tarihçiler şöyle demektedirler: Mehmet NEŞRİ: "Ömrünü hasbeten lillah gazaya sarf etmişti. Ve nesl-i Osmanda bu ittüği gazayı hiç bir padişah itmedi"(14) Joseph Von HAMMER: 1. Murad, Osmanlı tarihinde cihaddan yorulmaz bir muharip ve adil bir padişah olarak anılır.." l.Hakkı UZUNÇARŞILI: "30 sene süren hükümdarlığı zamanında zaferden zafere koşmuş ve hepsinde muvaffak olmuş, mağlubiyet yüzü görmemiştir." A.Cevdet PAŞA: "Halkı çok seven, adil bir padişahtı..." DANİŞMEND: "63 yaşında şehid olan Murad-ı Hüdavendigar'a babası Orhan Gazi, Rumeli yakasında küçük bir köprübaşı bırakmış, o da bu ufak mirasa istinaden Balkan yarımadasının en büyük kısmına hakim olmuştur. '''Balkan yarımadasında beş asırdan fazla süren Türk hakimiyetini kurmuştur, ömrünü buna adamış ve bu uğurda canını feda etmiştir. Onun için bu büyük adam, '''Osmanlı tarihinde hem imparatorluğun İlk müessisi, hem Rumelinin hakiki fatihi demektir..." Cepheyi ve meşakkati, rahat ve rehavete tercih eden ve bu uğurda şehid olan Murad-ı Hü-davendigar'ın ölürken söylediği şu son sözleri, aynı zamanda KADİRŞİNAS NESL-İ ATÎYE" bir vasiyet teşkil etmektedir: "ATTAN İNMEYESÜZ ” BİBLİYOGRAFYA. 1) I. Hakkı Uzunçarsılı, Osmanlı Tarihi, c.l,Ank, 1982. s.177 2)!. Hami Danişmend, İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, c.l, İst. 1947, s.78-79 3)Mehmet Neşri, Kitab-ı Cihannuma, el,Ank, 1987, s.277 4)Mehmet Humdemi Solakzade. Solakzade Tarihi, Ut 1297, s.46 5] Neşri, a.g.e. s.279 6} Hoca Sadettin Efendi, Tacüt Tevarih. İst, 1279-1280. s.119 7)Neşri, a.g.e.s. 287 8)Namık Kemal, Osmanlı Tarihi (Külliyat-ı Kemal) c.l, tst. 1326 9)A.Cevdet Pasa, Kısası Enbiya, c.6, Ank,1985.S.289 10)Derviş Ahmet Mûneccimbaşı, Sahaffül-Ahbar, c.3, sl 1869. s.302 11)Solakzade, a.g.e. s.48 12)Ulunçarşılı, a.g.e. s.190 13)Prof.Dr.S.Ismail Gürkan, S-Murad Hûdavendigar'ın Şehadeti Hakkında İst. 1958,s.3 14)Nesri, a.g.e. s.307 15)Joseph Von Hammor, Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi, el, İst 1981, ».191 Kategori:Tarihî belgeler Kategori:Osmanlı paşaları Kategori:1288 doğumlular Kategori:1417 yılında ölenler Category:14th-century births Category:1417 deaths Category:Ottoman military personnel Category:Ottomans of Greek descent Category:Ottoman-era Macedonia (Greece) Category:14th-century Ottoman people Category:15th-century Ottoman people Category:Greek Muslims